


The Icing on Top

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Rick Grimes returns to Alexandria to find Negan and some of the Saviors there. Rick thinks that Negan is there to cause trouble, but he is there for a more personal reason.





	The Icing on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested a very long time ago to do a Rick and Negan smut fic where Rick returns to Alexandria to find Negan naked cooking in his kitchen in only an apron. I wrote this really fast and it wasn't very well thought out, I just thought I would do this for them since I made them wait so long. If you DO NOT LIKE SLASH -- this story is NOT FOR YOU. It's a male/male fic and I know that's not everyone's cup of tea.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs to his home in Alexandria, Rick shifted on his feet and felt his throat go dry. When he got back to Alexandria to see a few of the Savior trucks waiting, he expected the worst. There weren’t as many Saviors as usual, but when Negan showed up, it was never good. Rick clenched his fists at his sides. His chest was rising and falling as he debated how to go into the situation. They had told him that Negan was inside the house waiting for him. Thankfully, most of the crew was still out searching for supplies for the Saviors. Rick had just been lucky enough to find a few things and returned with Aaron to drop off what he had found. It was actually quite quiet in Alexandria tonight and it made things more comfortable at least. There were less people that The Saviors could hurt.

Rick slowly moved up the steps and took a look around. He was surprised that Negan’s crew wasn’t surrounding the home. There were a few waiting around in the streets, but they weren’t as alert as usual. In fact, something seemed off. They seemed relaxed and for Negan’s people, that wasn’t normal.

Rick pushed open the front door and stepped inside. He almost expected to find Negan standing at the door waiting for him. He expected Negan to be waiting to surprise and attack him, but there was nothing. There was a soft whistling coming from the kitchen and Rick moved quietly, closing the door. He was confused. What the hell was happening?

Stepping toward the kitchen, Rick took notice of Negan’s boots thrown out on the floor followed by Negan’s clothes that Rick had grown accustomed to seeing Negan in. Tipping his head to the side, Rick cleared his throat uneasily and heard the tune pick up the closer he got to the kitchen. Once inside, he saw Negan at the other end of the bar in the center of his kitchen. It looked like Negan was finishing up icing a cake and Rick glanced around the room confused. None of the other Saviors were in the home and Negan was rather caught up in what he was doing.

Rick was looking for the trap in all of this. It seemed like Negan was alone and Rick couldn’t wrap his mind around what was going on. Stepping in closer, Rick could see that there was a white apron wrapped around what seemed to be Negan’s naked body.  

“What in the hell are you wearing?” Rick finally spoke up, alerting Negan that he was there and Negan’s head lifted. A proud smile pressed in over Negan’s features as he set down what was in his hands and held his arms up in the air. “Please tell me that you have something on underneath that.”

“Well I could tell you that, but then I’d be fucking lying,” Negan explained with a snort, his nose wrinkling when his wide grin expanded over his lips. Negan’s dimples sucked in as he chuckled and held his hands up in the air. “I was getting kind of hot in here and figured what the hell? Why not?”

“And why are you here?” Rick looked down toward the clothes that were on the floor before him and kicked at the material softly. Rick’s nose scrunched up when he raised his head to see Negan reaching for the bowl of icing that was on the counter.

“Well, I heard from a little birdie that it was your birthday,” Negan answered, finishing up the cake that he was working on before setting the bowl back. Negan lifted his fingertips up to his lips and sucked over the remainder of the frosting that was left on his fingertips. The movement made Rick uncomfortable as Rick shifted before Negan. “And I figured I would come here and make you a fucking cake.”

“Did you use our supplies to do it?” Rick grumbled, the lines in his forehead getting more prominent and Negan rolled his eyes, letting out a small grumble of a groan. Negan leaned forward to brace his hands on the bar before him and Rick looked away when he could see the apron pulling forward from Negan’s bare chest. “If you are going to be here, I would really appreciate you getting some clothes on.”

“And I would really like to have a little appreciation for coming all the way down here to give you this. I mean, I took time out of my busy fucking day to come all the way down here to make you a cake myself. From scratch Rick! Now don’t be a prick and try my fucking icing,” Negan held the bowl out and Rick’s eyebrow perked up. Clearly Rick didn’t trust Negan and it was obvious. Negan shook his head and set the bowl back down. Negan scooped some of the icing into his fingers and plopped his own fingers into his mouth to show that it wasn’t poisoned. “I would eat this whole fucking cake by myself Rick, but I made it just for you.”

“So you expect me to eat that when the rest of Alexandria is starving?” Rick snarled and Negan groaned, dropping his head down on the counter top before him. “I don’t know what you are playing here Negan…”

“You southern dimwit, I’m actually trying to do something nice,” Negan answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Negan slowly lifted his head and met Rick’s icy blue eyed stare. “Why can’t I ever do anything right when it comes to you?”

“You have got to be jokin’, right?” Rick snickered and Negan moved around the bar before Rick. Rick’s eyes lowed to see the apron clinging to Negan’s body and Rick tried to back step. Negan reached for the icing and dipped his fingers into it again before lifting it to Rick’s lips. “I’m not going to try that.”

“You are the most stubborn asshole,” Negan hissed making Rick burst out with a small laugh. Negan reached out to shove his fingers to smear the icing across Rick’s mouth and it caused Rick to stumble backwards. Negan set the bowl back down and let out an angered sound when Rick turned to glare at him. The white icing was covering Rick’s lips and by the glare on Rick’s face he could tell that Rick was pissed. “Fuck you Rick. You ungrateful shit.”

A hiss fell from Rick’s lips as Rick moved forward to shove into Negan’s body, slamming Negan hard against the side of the bar. It slammed into Negan’s lower back, making Negan whimper out upon impact. Rick looked around to see that Lucille was pressed up against the wall in the corner, so he took his power to his advantage and brought his elbow up, hitting Negan in the jaw.

“Christ!” Negan growled, fighting to gain control over the situation as Rick fought with him. They both were trying to out power the other and before they knew it both of them were on the kitchen floor. Rick was over Negan and Rick’s palm was firmly wrapped around Negan’s thick neck. Negan’s chest was rising and falling heavily while he licked his lips. There was blood dripping from Negan’s lip and it was clear that his lip had been split in their bickering. “Well, you got me laid out Rick, what are you going to do?”

“Why did you let me win?” Rick growled with an unhappy tone. While he knew that he had the upper hand over Negan, he knew that Negan wasn’t giving it his all. Rick slammed Negan further against the ground, his hand squeezing around Negan’s throat tighter. “What kind of game are you playing?”

Negan winced, a pleasured sound falling from his lips. A whisper fell from his throat and Rick leaned in closer to try and hear him. A moment later Rick felt Negan’s tongue teasing over his lips where some of the frosting was and Rick pulled back in shock.

“The hell?” Rick stammered seeing Negan licking his lips and Rick didn’t know whether to get up or end this right now. “The hell was that?”

“I want you,” Negan answered with a proud smile, licking his lips as Rick shifted above him. “I want you so fucking bad it hurts.”

“You…you…” Rick stuttered with a shake of his head. “No. You’re playing some kind of sick mind game with me again.”

“No?” Negan looked down and Rick could see that in all of their wrestling that Negan was clearly getting hard beneath the apron that he was wearing. “I thought that maybe by making the cake that I could…”

“That you could what Negan? That I would just forgive you for killing someone I cared for?” Rick scowled and Negan frowned at the point out. “You are screwed up. Screwed up beyond belief. You need help.”

“I do need help…and maybe you could be the one to help me,” Negan slurred, a wicked smile pressing in over the corners of his lips. Rick tilted his head to the side and felt Negan reaching for his hand. Rick grimaced when he watched Negan wrap his lips around one of his fingers that was covered in icing. An unnerving sensation filled Rick’s body when he felt Negan’s tongue flicking at his skin, cleaning off the remainder of the frosting. A spark of interest filled Rick’s body when the denim of his jeans started getting tighter to his body. What the hell was going on? Negan twisted his tongue around Rick’s finger one last time before pulling away with a popping sound. “Maybe I need to be punished and I’ll let you be the one to punish me…”

“Oh yeah? You’ll give all power to me?” Rick grunted, reaching out to wrap his hand firmly around Negan’s throat again. A loud wince filled the air when Rick slammed Negan back again. Negan’s dark eyes were narrowed out at Rick as Negan smirked and shook his head. “You’ll let me be in charge.”

Negan nodded and Rick slid his hand up to Negan’s jaw, grasping a tight hold of Negan’s face. The stubble from Negan’s short beard tickled at Rick’s fingertips and Rick could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Rick knew this was a bad idea, he knew that this it was wrong to want to go forward with Negan, yet he couldn’t help himself from being intrigued by the idea.

Reaching out, Rick firmly smacked Negan across the face hearing the bigger man grunt upon the impact. When Negan turned back, his hazel eyes were narrowed out at Rick and an angered expression pressed over Negan’s features. Negan reached out to firmly smack Rick back before shoving into Rick’s chest to knock him back. Rick hit the floor hard and Negan was quick to cover him. Negan reached out for Rick’s wrists, pinning Rick to the floor.

“I’m not attracted to men,” Rick snapped, his teeth gritting when Negan snorted and a bright, cocky smile expanded over Negan’s lips. Softly Negan began to buck his hips up and against Rick’s groin making a shuddering exhale escape Rick’s mouth. The friction felt amazing against Rick’s body, causing his head to tip back and Rick’s face started to blush over with embarrassment. It was clear as day that Negan rubbing his hard cock up against the material of Rick’s jeans was causing Rick to involuntarily harden as well.

“That may be the case, but your dick is fucking hard for me,” Negan pointed out with a wink, lowering his mouth in closer to Rick’s. The warmth of Negan’s breath over Rick’s lips caused Rick to tremble beneath the larger man. “No one has to know. We can go back to hating each other after this. I won’t tell a soul.”

“Oh yeah?” Rick’s brow arched and Negan licked his lips in a seductive manner. Negan’s hair was a mess, but god, for some reason Rick was getting wildly turned on by the situation at hand right now. “Even if this happens, I’m still going to hate ya all the way through.”

“Sounds like a wonderful night if you fucking ask me,” Negan insisted with a wink and tipped down to claim Rick’s lips in a kiss for the first time. It was rough and demanding. Negan went full blown into the kiss and didn’t let Rick get used to it at first. A hiss soon fell from Negan’s lips when Rick bit into his bottom lip and it made Negan shudder. “Fuck…”

Negan kissed Rick again and they both fought for some kind of dominance in the situation. Their teeth were clattering, their tongues twisting and they were both desperately clinging to each other trying to overpower the other.

“That cake is tasty Negan…” Rick slurred with his southern drawl, pulling away from Negan’s wet lips. Negan desperately tried to lean back in to kiss Rick again, his eyes glossed over with lust while Rick continued to tease him. “I can think of a good way to make use of it.”

“Yeah?” Negan licked his wet lips and Rick nodded feeling Negan’s grasps on his wrists loosening up. Rick motioned Negan to wait as he stood from the ground and Negan shifted to his knees. Negan’s cock bobbed visibly underneath the apron he was wearing and Rick smiled.

Rick reached for the cake and cut into it, pulling a slice messily from the plate and raising it up to his lips. He took a big bite and watched as the crumbs covered the floor. Negan’s hazel eyes were watching closely as Rick lowered the cake before Negan’s mouth. Negan went to open his mouth to accept, but Rick shook his head.

“Nah, nah. This is for me…I can think of something better for you to put in your mouth,” Rick saw Negan’s eyes light up as he got to his knees more carefully. Rick watched as Negan reached out to try and grab a hold of Rick’s belt, but Rick smacked Negan’s hands firmly away. “Say please.”

“Please?” Negan’s brow arched up as Rick finished off the piece of cake, leaving the mess of the frosting over his fingers. Rick reached out to smear some of the frosting over Negan’s lips and smiled when Negan licked over his mouth afterward.

“Say please better and add sir in there somewhere,” Rick reached for the cake to break another piece of it free from it as Negan’s cheek flushed over with anger. “Come on big guy. You can do it.”

“Please let me suck your cock…sir,” Negan added the last word with a bit of venom in his tone as Rick laughed with a mouthful of cake. Rick nodded, leaning back against the bar counter in the center of the kitchen. Negan scrambled to reach for Rick’s belt, pulling it apart hastily and Rick grunted when Negan began to open the material of his pants. Negan’s tongue slid in over his lips and a hum of approval escaped Negan’s throat when he got the material of Rick’s pants down to his knees. Negan reached out for Rick’s blue boxers that were clinging to his body, but Rick reached out to smack his hand away again. “What the fuck Rick? Do you want me to suck your cock or not?”

“How do I know you won’t bite it off?” Rick stammered, his right eyebrow rising as Negan’s laughter filled the air. “I’m serious.”

“You have my word,” Negan grunted, reaching for the material of Rick’s boxers again to only feel the coolness of a blade pressing against the side of his throat. A wince fell from Negan’s mouth as he sat up straighter on his knees. Rick’s blue eyes were amused while Negan muttered something under his breath. “I swear…”

“You bite it and I cut your fucking throat,” Rick insisted with the shake of his head and Negan nodded. Negan tugged the material of Rick’s boxers down his legs as well and Rick pulled the knife away from Negan’s throat. There was a line of blood where the blade had met Negan’s throat sliding down the side of Negan’s neck. Negan’s eyes looked over Rick’s hard cock and Negan reached out to wrap his rough palm around Rick’s body. Rick’s hips arched forward as he set the knife back on the counter and reached out to grab a tight hold of Negan’s thick hair, pulling him forward. “Go ahead.”

Negan huffed as Rick urged Negan toward his body and watched Negan part his lips. Rick pushed his hips forward to sink his length between Negan’s damp lips and tipped back his head. A moan fell deep from within Rick’s throat as Negan’s tongue twisted and twirled around the tip of Rick’s cock.

“Come on, you can do better than that,” Rick egged Negan on, forcing Negan’s head closer to his body and he heard Negan gag when his cock hit the back of Negan’s throat. “For someone with such a big mouth I thought you’d be better than this…”

Negan grunted, his rough hand wrapping around the base of Rick’s erection as he began to bob his head over Rick’s length over and over again. Rick’s fingertips tightened in Negan’s hair helping to urge Negan’s mouth over his length. Rick’s small grunts and groans were filling the air while wet sounds fell from Negan’s mouth.

“Stop for a second,” Rick’s demanded, but Negan seemed to suction his lips harder around Rick’s length taking Rick as far back as he could into his throat. When Negan didn’t listen, Rick tugged at Negan’s hair pulling his head back forcefully. A popping sound filled the air when Negan’s lips pulled from Rick’s body and Negan’s wet lips glistened while he looked up at Rick. “You did all of this for my birthday?”

“Yes,” Negan licked his lips, his Adam’s apple bouncing in his throat as Rick grabbed a tight hold of Negan’s thick jaw. When Rick pulled his hand away and smacked at the side of Negan’s face, Negan grunted and turned his head with the movement.

“Yes what?” Rick snarled as Negan’s pissed off glare met Rick’s.

“Yes…sir,” Negan pronounced his words with venom in his tone and Rick shook his head with a bright smile.

“Get your flat ass up here,” Rick ordered and Negan let out a growl as he slowly got up from the kitchen floor.

“I have a very nice ass, you fucker,” Negan snarled as Rick spun his finger around in the air. “What do you want you prick?”

“Time to lose the apron,” Rick snapped his fingers and a wicked smile pressed in over Negan’s rough features. Negan reached behind himself to untie the knot in the material and Rick licked his lips looking Negan over. There was something about Negan that brought out the animal in Rick and he couldn’t explain it. Negan pulled the apron from his body and dropped it on the ground, standing before Rick with a proud smile. Negan’s hands settled in over his toned hips and Rick tilted his head to the side, an unimpressed look pressing in over his features. “I expected more.”

“Oh that’s just you being an asshole,” Negan stepped forward hearing a laugh fall from Rick’s lips and a crooked smile pressed in over Negan’s features. A laugh fell from Rick’s lips and it was because of something that Negan had said and it made Negan’s heart flutter. He knew that Rick hated him, he knew that this was more so a power play for Rick where he would have the power for once, but at the same time it felt good to see a smile press in over Grimes’ face. Negan stepped forward boldly reaching out to grasp at Rick’s face to pull him up into another rough kiss. It seemed like Rick was going to fight him on the kiss again, but instead of pulling away Rick simply kissed him back. “I know I’m impressive.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Rick mocked Negan when he felt Negan’s tongue pressing between his lips to flick over and out against the damp warmth of his own mouth. Rick allowed the kiss to last for a moment longer before he shoved Negan forward and slammed him down against the countertop of the bar in the middle of Rick’s kitchen. “I’m not doing this to make you feel good, I hope you know that. I’m not even doing this because I want you…”

“Sure…” Negan nodded with a wince as Rick reached out to press Negan’s face further against the cool countertop. “Whatever helps you sleep at night Rick.”

“So I can do whatever I want to you?” Rick smirked, looking around the room when he heard Negan agree. “How proud of you are you of this cake?”

“Pretty damn proud, I’m a really good fucking cook,” Negan stated with a grunt when Rick pulled Negan’s arm behind his back. Rick reached out to grab a handful of the cake and a moment later, Negan felt Rick smashing it against his face and Negan hissed out. “What the flying fuckity fuck Grimes?”

“Tastes good, right?” Rick teased, releasing Negan’s arm enough only to feel Negan spin around and a smack knocked Rick back into the cabinets. The hit had knocked the wind out of Rick as Negan stood up straight. Rick reached up to feel the cake that was matted against his rough beard and Rick reached up to collect some over his fingertips. Rick brought his fingertips up to suck some of the cake from his skin and Negan smiled. “I’ll give you that Negan, you might me a psychotic asshole, but you know how to cook.”

“Is that you saying something nice about me?” Negan snorted watching Rick step forward and begin to pull the shirt that was left on his body off. Negan licked his lips looking the smaller man over. From the moment that Negan laid eyes on Rick he was attracted to him and he couldn’t help it. There was an obsession he had with Rick Grimes and just looking at Rick pulling his clothes from his body caused an ache to center in over Negan’s cock. “You are beautiful.”

“Don’t,” Rick snapped, looking up at Negan with his angry blue eyes. Rick stepped forward to shove into Negan’s firm chest knocking him back against the bar. Negan’s hands reached out to caress up and over Rick’s torso, stopping on the scars that were left on Rick’s less than flawless body. “Don’t say nice things to me.”

“I just…” Negan bit down on his bottom lip, wishing that Rick would be touching him the same way in which he was touching Rick, but Negan knew he couldn’t be greedy. He was lucky that Rick hadn’t shot him yet. Rick’s eyes shifted and his playful tone soon became replaced with a seriousness. Rick tipped up on his toes after curling his hand around the back of Negan’s neck to meet Negan in another heated kiss. The taste of the cake that was left over Negan’s lips enhanced the kiss and Rick groaned out when he felt Negan’s hard cock brushing up against his own. “We can stop if you aren’t comfortable?”

“Oh I’m comfortable, I just want you to be the one that’s not,” Rick forced Negan back into the position that he was in previously over the countertop. Rick stepped back, bringing his palm in over Negan’s bottom hearing the smack fill the air. Negan’s back arched up and a pained noise fell from Negan’s throat. “You probably like that, don’t you?”

Negan’s winces filled the air after each smack that Rick delivered to his small bottom and Rick’s heart pounded inside of his chest as Negan continued to take the hits. Negan’s ass was red and raw by the time that Rick was done and Rick felt his body shaking. Rick moved forward and positioned Negan how he wanted him before kicking Negan’s legs further apart.

Rick surveyed the counter and reached for the jar of coconut oil that Negan had left out on the counter. Reaching down, Rick squeezed at Negan’s firm bottom and teased over the sensitive cheeks that were raw from the smacks they took.

“You want me to fuck you?” Rick slurred going for the jar of coconut oil again, scooping some of it into his fingertips. Rick used his free hand to pull Negan’s hips back closer to him. Rick heard Negan moan out when Rick’s coated fingers pushed into his tight hole. “I asked you a question!”

“Yes,” Negan panted while Rick pumped his fingers into him. It surprised Negan that Rick was actually preparing him for what was about to happen, but he wasn’t about to complain. Negan’s eyes slammed shut and he rocked his hips back into the motions that Rick’s fingers were doing inside of him. “I fucking want that.”

“What would the Saviors think seeing their leader like this?” Rick leaned forward over Negan. Rick bit at the side of Negan’s neck while he continued to thrust his fingers into Negan’s tight canal. “Would they be ashamed?”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Negan whimpered when Rick pulled his hand away and Negan felt Rick moving in behind him. Rick adjusted Negan’s boney hips to adjust Negan for his height and Negan bit firmly into his bottom lip upon feeling Rick’s hard cock pressing in over his bottom. Negan moaned out feeling Rick’s hips smacking up against his bottom. Rick’s length filled Negan’s tight body and Negan’s fingers wrapped around the edge of the bar from the pressure. “Fuck me Grimes…”

“You’re a little fucking whore aren’t you? You don’t care where you are getting it from as long as you are getting it?” Rick’s groans filled the air as he started thrusting back forth over and over again behind Negan. Icing was spread everywhere along with pieces of cake and Rick licked his lips tasting the sweetness over his skin. Rick’s heart pounded inside of his chest as he snapped his length forward again and again into Negan’s tight hole. “Huh?”

“Ricky,” Negan slurred, crying out when Rick snapped his hips forward, sinking as much of his length into Negan as he could. “That’s it…”

Negan tried to move his hands so that he could reach down to touch himself and Rick reached for Negan’s wrists to firmly slam them into the counters. Negan whined and Rick chuckled out loud as his hips continued to pound into Negan from behind.

“Please…” Negan begged and Rick shook his head, nestling his nose against the back of Negan’s neck. “Please fucking touch me.”

“No,” Rick refused, feeling his chest tightening. Keeping Negan firmly down, Rick felt Negan’s hips bouncing back firmly into his and Rick shuddered upon the motions. “This isn’t your first time, is it?”

Rick’s jaw lowered feeling Negan’s tight body clamping around him as they both moved together in unison. The moans coming from Negan’s mouth were causing a chill to run up Rick’s spine as his thrusts got harder and harder.

“Are you going to cum? Do you want to cum, huh?” Rick egged Negan on wrapping his hand firmly around Negan’s solid cock. Negan wailed out as Rick snapped his length further into Negan. Rick kept his hand firmly around Negan’s body, but didn’t move and he could feel Negan desperately trying to rock his hips back and forth. “Do you like me fucking you?”

“Yes. Fuck yes,” Negan stammered between pants and Rick could feel his own stomach clenching. Rick’s heart was pounding inside of his chest and he could feel every muscle locking up inside of his body. Grunts fell from deep within Rick’s throat as his body tensed up and Rick felt himself cumming deep within Negan. Negan’s loud moans filled the air and Rick stilled his hips while Negan stilled tried rocking back into Rick’s movements. “Fuck, please keep going…I need to cum.”

“You don’t get to cum,” Rick snarled hearing Negan whimper when Rick pulled his hips away from Negan’s body, hearing Negan hiss out when Rick pulled his length out of Negan’s tight body.

“Please…” Negan begged, his face pressed firmly against the counter. “It hurts…”

“I don’t care,” Rick chuckled, falling back against the cabinets and watched Negan shakily lift his body up. Negan’s sweaty hair clung to his face and Rick looked down to see Negan’s cock was a deep shade of red and precum was dripping from the tip. Negan reached down to wrap his own hand around his length and Rick shook his head. “No. Not allowed.”

“But…” Negan almost whined and Rick laughed pushing Negan up against the counter again. “Please, I need to cum…”

“Follow me then,” Rick nodded toward the living room and Negan followed not far behind. Rick laid down in over the couch face first and Negan felt a rush of excitement fill his body. “Go ahead.”  

 “Really?” Negan’s chest rose and fell as Rick cuddled his head in closer to the arm of the couch. Rick nodded and Negan reached down for his pants that were still in a pile at the entrance to the kitchen. “I’m not going to last long…”

“Then I don’t have to worry about it,” Rick whispered, watching Negan reach for the lube that he had clearly brought in hopes of getting lucky. “Now you’re being a decent guy?”

“I’m just hoping this isn’t the last time,” Negan pumped his hand over his length a few times before moving on the couch behind Rick. Rick closed his eyes and felt Negan’s fingers prodding at his tight pucker, working on opening Rick up. When Negan lined his length up with Rick’s tight opening, Rick winced and felt Negan pushing his thick length forward. “Ah…fuck…”

Negan’s nose nestled against the side of Rick’s neck and he pressed kisses over Rick’s flesh again and again while his hips slowly bucked up into Rick. Rick’s eyes were still closed, his nose wrinkling and a hiss falling from his mouth with every forward thrust Negan made inside of his him.

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” Negan grumbled with a moan, nipping at Rick’s flesh. “You’re so fucking beautiful Grimes.”

“Stop saying that. Shut up and fuck me,” Rick demanded and Negan followed the directions, snapping his length harder and harder into Rick. Rick curled his fingers around the arm of the couch and he felt a sudden rush of guilt pressing in over him as Negan’s loud moans filled the air.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Negan’s breath pressed in over the side of Rick’s neck and Rick felt the warmth of Negan’s release emptying inside of him. Rick bit into his bottom lip and felt Negan falling in over him. The weight of Negan was pressed over Rick’s body and it made Rick feel dirty. Negan’s lips continued to caress over Rick’s neck and jawline before Rick shoved Negan way with all the power he had. Negan grunted as Rick sat up on the couch. “What’s wrong?”

“I hate you,” Rick answered with a huff and Negan nodded, slicking his wet hair back. “This was wrong, I should have never let it get this far.”

“You can still hate me,” Negan laughed and Rick shot him a glare, making Negan raise his large hands up in defense. “You enjoyed what just happened. You don’t have to like me to know that. I’m not going to tell anyone because fuck…I want this again and telling someone means I might not get that.”

Rick lowered his head knowing that Negan was right. Rick enjoyed this. Rick enjoyed this more than he should have. Negan scoot in closer to Rick on the couch and reached out to squeeze the smaller man’s shoulder.

“I for one enjoyed the hell out of that,” Negan insisted with a firm nod. Negan leaned forward and brushed his lips over the pulse point at the side of Rick’s neck. Negan’s breath was hot on Rick’s neck as Negan spoke up in a whisper. “And I wouldn’t mind going for a round two if you were up for it before I left…”

Negan’s laugh filled the air as he looked down to look toward Rick’s lap, “And it looks like you are still very much up for it. So what do you say prick?”  


End file.
